10 Minutes
by CFCfan1
Summary: Another story about 1x03...I know I have a lot of them, but there have only been a few episodes so...Please review!


**So I really liked episode 1x03. Yes parts of it pissed me off, but parts of it were awesome, so I like writing about what I think should have happened in order to make the parts that pissed me off not so bad! Tell me what you think!**

He looked at his watch. It had been eleven minutes and she still wasn't there. He should have known that no matter what he said to her she would always be mad at him. Not only had he slept with some random aide who ended up getting help from Olivia, but he had lied to her before and betrayed her trust so many times, even when he didn't mean to. She knew about it all. He could never truly hide things from her. The Amanda Tanner case proved that when after only a few days she found out he had lied to her about not sleeping with Amanda. The look on her face when he walked into the Oval Office that night had broken his heart. He knew right away. Then when she yelled at him and he kissed her he knew that no matter how much he tried to hide from her and how hard he tried to conceal his feelings, he couldn't. Over the last few weeks alone he had told her he loved her more times than he really wanted to think about.

"Fitz…" A voice said from behind him startling him out of his thoughts. He spun quickly to look at the person who said his name.

"Livi…" He said smiling.

"We shouldn't be doing this," She said honestly.

"I know, but I was serious when I said I won't go another minute without you. I haven't been able to sleep. Ever since last week in the Oval Office…I know I betrayed you and your trust, I know you must hate me, I know I don't deserve anything from you, but damn it I love you and even if I wanted to I can't stop loving you," He said stepping up to her and pulling her to him. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Without being asked this time she looked up at him. They both were acutely aware of where they were standing and what it represented. He leaned down slowly to kiss her. He stopped though wanting her to make the final move, so that he could know she actually wanted this. It took a second but eventually she lurched forward and kissed him with everything she had. Unlike the kiss in the Oval Office the previous week this one was filled with passion from both of them. It had been close to a year since she left the White House and him. It had been the same amount of time since they were together and they both missed each other more than they could explain. They pulled apart when her phone buzzed. It startled them and she looked at it quickly. It was a text from Billy.

"Hey the President is missing…wanna help find him?"

"You need to get back," She whispered looking at him again. Her free hand was holding his as he leaned down and kissed her again.

"I need to see you again," He said as they turned to leave the gardens.

"You know how to contact me," She whispered with a smile. He pulled her to him as they started to walk back to the reception hall. When they got close enough they separated. She checked to make sure there was no more make up on his face.

"I love you Livi," He said quickly before walking back inside. It made it so she couldn't respond, but they both knew she didn't need to. They both knew she felt the same way. When they got to the door of the reception hall, Billy, Mellie, Cyrus, and a few secret service agents were all on their phones.

"Found him!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Thank god Mr. President," Billy said with a smile.

"Shut up Billy," Fitz said making everyone laugh.

"Where were you?" Cyrus asked giving them both a look of disappointment.

"I had gone to the little presidents room, and as I was walking back I saw Olivia and we started talking…sorry," He said with a quick smile.

"Well it is time to give your toast Mr. President," Cyrus said not wanting to discuss what he knew they were really doing.

"Let's do this," He said taking Mellie's hand but giving a look to Olivia. They all walked in, and neither Fitz nor Olivia were thinking about the fact that he was holding his wife's hand. They were only thinking of each other, because in reality that is all they thought about.

**Ok I know this is short, but it just popped into my head. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
